Un Nuevo Comienzo II
by Cathrina Frankenstein
Summary: Esta es la segunda temporada de la historia de Rachel Nuñez. Alina, una joven de 15 años decide que ya es tiempo de tener libertades y así despejarse de la sobreprotección de su padre... el jefe.
1. Capítulo 1: Nueva vida con libertades

_**HOLA AMIGOS...así es no morí, perdón por la demora pero al fin les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia, y por las dudas les diré que por cosas de la autora no pondré como fue creada Alina.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir les dejo la continuación...**_

* * *

><p>Después de la incansable lucha contra Kainor y los caza-dragones, pasaron 12 años increíbles de paz en Berk, claro; Brutacio, Brutilda y Patán hacían de las suyas, pero siempre reinó la paz. Esta historia empieza en la casa del jefe...Hipo. Chimuelo estaba subido en el techo saltando sobre él.<p>

Alina: SHHHH!

Hipo subió a la habitación de su hija, ya habían hecho remodelaciones a la casa, Alina ya tenía 15 años.

Hipo: Vamos dormilona, ¡a levantarse!  
>Alina: 5 minutos más ¡pá!<br>Hipo: Eso pedía yo cuando llorabas y chillabas cuando estabas pequeña, además, no creo que puedas dormir con Chimuelo haciendo ruido.  
>(Alina se levantó y se sentó en su cama. Se apartó los mechones rubios y marrón-rojizos del rostro)<br>Alina: Brrrr! Que frío... ¿papá se va a acercar el invierno?  
>Hipo: ¡Sí! Todos deben recoger las reservas para esa época.<p>

Astrid estaba abajo. Al parecer seguía improvisando sus alimentos, a veces quedaban bien y a veces...no, pero fue perseverante.

Astrid: ¡Hipo! ¡Baja un momento a la cocina por favor!  
>Alina: Se oye urgente.<br>Hipo: Ni lo digas.  
>(Y en el momento en que Hipo iba a bajar, su hija la interrumpió)<br>Alina: ¡Ahora voy salir!  
>Hipo: ¿A dónde y con quién?<br>(Alina abrió sus ojos de par en par)  
>Alina: ¡Tranquilo guardián!<p>

Hipo se le quedó viendo con una mirada desafiante graciosa. Alina se agarró el pelo y trajo dos mechones gruesos a los lados del cuello, el flequillo lo tiró hacia atrás pero este siempre volvía a bajar así que lo introdujo atrás de las orejas. Ya estaban abajo y se sentaron en la mesa.

Alina: ¿Que de comer?

Astrid venía entrando usando un escudo como bandeja, sirvió los platos. Luego se hizo el flequillo a un lado.

Astrid: Hoy hay frutillas, tenemos uvas, cerezas y algunas fresas.  
>(Alina, sin pensarlo, se comió absolutamente todo)<p>

Hipo: Y muy bien, a donde va la señorita, ¿si se puede saber?

Astrid: ¿Vas a salir hija?  
>Alina: Quería ir a la playa un rato.<br>Hipo: ¡Entonces vamos todos!  
>Alina: Es que...quería ir-yo-sola.<br>Hipo: ¿Porque no con nosotros?  
>Astrid: Hipo tranquilo.<br>Hipo: ¿Es que no veo el motivo de por qué no podamos acompañarla?  
>Alina: Es que quiero salir yo sola, ver cómo me puedo desenvolver...<br>Hipo: Alina, no sabes los peligros que pueden haber ahí afuera.  
>Alina: Ay por favor papá! Llevamos 12 AÑOS sin guerras ni ataques, no me vengas con "peligros ahí afuera"<br>Hipo: ¡A mí no me subas el tono de voz Alina!  
>Astrid: ¡Basta los dos!<br>(En un santiamén se calmaron)  
>Astrid: Hija tu padre tiene razón en los peligros.<br>Alina: ¿Eh?  
>(Luego dirigió la mirada a Hipo)<br>Astrid: Pero también tienes derecho a salir.  
>Hipo:¡¿ Qué qué?!<br>Astrid: Pero si vas a salir, ¿no vuelvas muy tarde okey?  
>Alina: Sí ¡má! Ah otra cosa, ¿cuándo tendré mi dragón?<p>

Hipo tomaba un ponche y casi se atraganta al oír lo que ella había dicho. Astrid no dijo nada.

Hipo: ¿No crees que estamos dándote demasiadas libertades señorita?  
>Alina: Mmm...¿No? Pero hablando en serio, ya tengo 16...<br>Hipo: ¡15, todavía tienes 15¡  
>Alina: Bueno, es igual, creo que tengo la suficiente edad para cuidar a mi propio dragón papá.<br>(Hipo volvió a ver a Astrid, ésta desvió la mirada)  
>Hipo: Hija, cuidar un dragón es una responsabilidad muy grande...<br>Alina: Sí lo sé y ¡estoy dispuesta a afrontarla!  
>Hipo: Hablemos mañana de eso Alina, hoy, aunque no quiera, puedes ir a la playa.<br>Alina: No voy a ir hasta que me digas que puedo tener un dragón.  
>Hipo: ¡No!<br>Alina: ¡Pero papá!  
>Hipo: No Alina.<br>Alina: ¡Auughh!... Míralo en este punto, si yo tengo un dragón, podré ser como tú y Chimuelo o como mamá y Tormenta, además, todos en el pueblo tienen uno.  
>Hipo: ¡Mi respuesta sigue siendo no!<p>

Alina miró a Hipo con una mueca de enojo mezclado con tristeza, se dio la vuelta y salió afuera, cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ella. Ya cuando estuvo fuera, Chimuelo la esperaba para jugar.

Alina: Ahora no Chimuelo, no estoy de ánimo.

Chimuelo la vio alejarse. Luego, a ella se le ocurrió ir a los bosques del este de la isla, esos bosques son muy silenciosos y allí se puede meditar bien.

Astrid: No tenías que ser tan duro con ella...  
>Hipo: Astrid, ¡¿no oíste lo que pidió?! Un DRAGÓN, ¡tú bien sabes lo peligroso que podría ser! ¡Ni siquiera tiene experiencia!<br>Astrid: ¡Ahí es donde entras tú! Puedes enseñarle un poco de lo que sabes.  
>Hipo: Es muy pronto.<br>Astrid: Hipo. No va a ser tu bebé para siempre...

Y luego ésta se fue hacia la cocina, dejándolo con esa frase. Él se quedó callado pensativo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y, que les pareció?...por si se han dad cuenta he decidido hacer más largos los capítulos, por lo que habran menos.<em>**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un nuevo dragón

_**Hola...tranquilos no he muerto, pasaba por aquí y quise traerles el capítulo siguiente. **_

* * *

><p>Mientras, Alina ya había llegado a los bosques del este de Berk. Ella pateaba rocas muy furiosa.<p>

Alina: Hay peligros ahí afuera Bla bla, mmm papá y sus sermones, como si nunca hubiera vivido su juventud.

Pateó otra piedra hacia unos arbustos, pero estos se movieron constantes. Alina entrecerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente, se agachó y los abrió como cortinas y de repente vio a dos dragones luchando pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio a los contrincantes. Uno de ellos era un glonckle, nada nuevo, pero el otro rival era...

Alina: ¡Furia Nocturna!

Ella susurró la frase. Contempló la pelea. Después de un par de minutos se había acabado, el glonckle se marchó pero al parecer la furia nocturna se quedó porque estaba herido.

Alina: ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!

Abrió todos los arbustos, la furia nocturna se percató y dirigió rápida su mirada hacia Alina. Éste le gruñía y su mirada era de odio, sólo odio.

Alina: ¡ Ho-la dragón!

Pero el dragón respondió diferente a cómo respondió alguna vez Chimuelo. Se levantó cojeando de una pata y estaba acercando a Alina en forma amenazadora.

Alina: Emm...eso no debería hacerlo...  
>(El dragón se acercaba más y más mientras gruñía)<br>Alina: Oh oh! ¡A correeer!

Salió en un soplido del lugar el dragón a como pudo trató de correr tras ella, no la alcanzó, pero el aroma de Alina se quedó en el ambiento, entonces lo siguió. Alina por fin había perdido de vista al Furia Nocturna, lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus ojos, eran color azul profundo, sentía un escalofrío en el cuerpo al recordar su mirada. Sin darse cuenta llegó al pueblo y vio a Hipo dando vueltas de aquí a allá. Éste, al percatarse de la muchacha, se dirigió hacia ella a darle un abrazo.

Hipo: Me tenías muy preocupado, no vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo.  
>Alina: Pero...ya que jeje.<br>(Hipo se dio cuenta que entre los lacios cabellos de su hija habían ramas y hojas)  
>Hipo: ¿Que tienes en la cabeza?<br>Alina: Ah! Jaja¿ esto? Es una historia muy graciosa, te va a gustar.

Luego se fueron a la casa. Al llegar, Astrid no estaba, les inquietó a los dos, fueron al cuarto y la encontraron dormida cómodamente

.  
>Hipo: Es mejor no despertarla.<br>(Luego se sentaron en la mesa y Alina empezó a construir una plática)  
>Alina: Pá, ¿cuál es la información de los Furia Nocturna?<br>Hipo: Pues, no se conoce mucho, sólo se sabe que es la cría de los relámpagos y la muerte misma.  
>Alina: Y no hay más, cómo... ¿si todavía existen o algo?<br>(Hipo negó con la cabeza)  
>Alina: ¿Seguro?<br>Hipo: Sí, yo he estudiado mucho esta especie y los datos que tengo son similares a los de los otros dragones, ¿pero por qué las preguntas hija?  
>Alina: Es que...<br>(Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la frase de Alina)  
>Hipo: Ya vuelvo.<br>(Fue a ver quién era)  
>Berkiana.: Señor, ¡necesito que nos ayude en el Gran Salón!<br>Hipo: ¡Sí claro! Alina, seguimos hablando después, ahora vuelvo.  
>Alina: Pero...<br>Hipo: ¡Ahora vuelvo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NO ME MATEN... esta ves los copie mas largos, por cierto aqui en este linc si quieren tener más fama con sus historias pueden mandar una mensaje...<strong>_

_** pages/Fanfictions-de-Como-entrenar-a-tu-dragon-1-y-2/749955455096981**_

_**Nos Leemos... :D**_


	3. Capítulo 3: El pasado

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD¡ ...Aquí "SANTA CAT" les trae un regalo a todos...UN NUEVO CAPITULO.  
>Se que es algo tarde pero las festividades me han tenido algo atrasada y además de un proyecto que estoy trabajando, y creo que les va a gustar.<br>Bueno sin más preángulo... TA TA DA "UN NUEVO COMIENZO...CAPITULO 3"...**_

* * *

><p>La puerta se cerró atrás de Hipo. El sonido hizo que Astrid se levantara. Medio adormilada, saludó a su hija.<p>

Astrid: Hola cielo, me enteré que te desapareciste por buen rato.  
>Alina: Mamá, ¿también me vas a sermonear?<br>Astrid: Jaja, no, no soy tu padre, aunque bien debería, no lo hago por una razón.  
>Alina: ¿Cuál?<br>Astrid: Te pareces mucho a él.  
>(Alina frunció el ceño)<br>Astrid: Verás, cuando tu padre tenía tu edad, era muy terco, igual que tú.  
>Alina: ¿De verdad?<br>Astrid: Sí, acaso te ha contado ¿cómo conoció a Chimuelo o cómo perdió la pierna?  
>Alina: No.<br>Astrid: Bien, tu padre, como te dije, era muy terco, jamás escuchaba a tu abuelo, y quería ser el mejor caza-dragones...  
>Alina: ¡Espera! ¡¿Caza-dragones dijiste?! Pero Chimuelo...<br>Astrid: Antes de que llegaras al mundo, hace casi 20 o 21 años por ahí, este lugar era para matar o morir, hasta que tu padre conoció a Chimuelo, formaron por decirte...una amistad prohibida.  
>Alina: ¿Y que más pasó?<br>Astrid: Tu padre se fue haciendo más y más amigo de Chimuelo, yo en esos días lo observaba muy extraño, por largos ratos desaparecía, entonces me puse a espiarlo y descubrí su pequeño "secreto". Luego descubrimos el que era el nido de los dragones, se desató un gran lucha contra ellos, luchamos con un dragón llamado "muerte roja", era la reina. La cuestión es que tu padre lo venció, pero por algún motivo él cayo entre el fuego que ese enorme dragón había hecho.  
>Alina: ¿Y cómo sobrevivió?<br>Astrid: Chimuelo lo salvó, pero como ya sabes, él no tiene la mitad de la cola, también fue culpa de tu padre, así que asumo que Chimuelo se la devolvió. Cuando tu abuelo lo halló...  
>Alina: ¿Cómo se llamaba mi abuelo?<br>Astrid: Estoico...Estoico el Vasto. Era el jefe de la tribu.  
>Alina: ¿El...jefe?<br>Astrid: Sí, esa será otra historia que después te contaré. Bueno, cuando tu abuelo lo halló, y luego todos llegamos a donde estaba, pensamos que había muerto, Chimuelo era el único que estaba y pensamos que él también había muerto, hasta que abrió los ojos y extendió las alas, tenía a tu padre en brazos, lo había salvado de morir.  
>Alina: Wow!<br>Astrid: Es por eso que no te regaño. Tu padre más que yo, debería entenderte.  
>Alina: ¡Pero no lo hace!<br>Astrid: Es porque para él, eres y seguirás siendo su niña pequeña

Alina pudo observar claramente el tono de voz que su madre había aplicado y no dijo nada.

Astrid: No estoy tratando que te conmuevas y no tengas una que otra libertad, hija, pero tu padre te ama demasiado y aunque no quiera aceptar que ya creciste, debe comprender que él también fue como tú.  
>Alina: Entiendo...<br>(Luego las dos se abrazaron cariñosamente)  
>Alina: ¡Te quiero má!<br>Astrid: Yo igual mi cielo. Oye, por qué no vas y le dices que pasen la tarde, estoy seguro que le gustara pasar tiempo padre-hija.  
>Alina: Es verdad, pero, me puedes llevar má, es que. Duraría mucho si camino.<br>Astrid: Jaja ¡está bien!

Entonces salieron de la casa, cerraron la puerta y Tormenta vino ante ellas.

Astrid: ¡Hola chica! Llévanos al Gran Salón sí.  
>Alina: ¡¿Ella puede entenderte?!<br>Astrid: Mmm...Más o menos jeje.

Y luego Astrid procedió a montar con ella, le hizo un gesto con la mano a su hija para que subiera pero ella no entendía cómo.

Astrid: Ayúdanos un poco Tormenta.  
>(Entonces ella se agachó y a Alina se le hizo mucho más fácil subir)<br>Astrid: ¿Lista?  
>Alina: Eso creo.<p>

Tormenta se preparó y alzó vuelo, Alina prácticamente casi se cae si no fuera porque se sujetó muy fuerte de su madre.

Astrid: Alina me estas ahogando.

Ella se seguía sujetando pero esta vez redujo la fuerza. Ya por fin llegaron al Gran Salón, ellas entraron y encontraron a Hipo en sus labores de jefe.

Astrid: ¡Amor!  
>(Hipo se volvió para ver quién era y de inmediato caminó hacia ella)<br>Hipo: ¡Hola mi vida!  
>(Le dio un fugaz beso)<br>Astrid: Tu hija te quería decir algo. ¡Alina ven!

Ésta estaba tímida y camino lentamente pareciendo como si no importara hasta llegar al frente de su padre.  
>Hipo: ¿Y que me quieres decir?<br>Alina: Yo...quería saber si querías pasar la tarde conmigo, tú sabes, como padre-hija.  
>(Él entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió)<br>Hipo: ¡Claro!  
>Alina: ¡¿En serio?!<br>Hipo: Sí, ¿por qué no? Ya arreglé los asuntos aquí, ¡vamos ahora!  
>Alina: ¡Sí!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AWWWWWWWWWW no fue tierno, ¿me pregunto como será la tarde padre e hija? ... ups creo que adelanté detalles, no me maten lo siento, pero bueno espero que allán pasado una gran navidad y ¡Felices Fiestas!<strong>_

_**Nos Leemos...**_

_**Santa Cat fuera..**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Tarde padre e hija

_**Buenos amig s, nuevo capítulo... les tengo una buena noticia, verán como ya acabe las escuela actualizaré mas seguido incluyendo un episodio sorpresa...pero eso lo verán después, por ahora los dejo con esto que se llama: "Un Nuevo Comienzo: TARDE PADRE E HIJA"**_

**_..._cargando...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p>Entonces guardaron un poco de comida en una bolsa. Luego Hipo llamó a Chimuelo para que él los llevara. Alina tuvo más cuidado en sujetar a su padre. Mientras iban en el aire, la muchacha contemplaba el paisaje el cual era muy. La mezcla de los colores rojo-amarillo-naranja daba el tono perfecto a la tarde.<p>

Alina: ¡Pá! ¡Que hermosa que está la tarde!  
>Hipo: Jeje sí, lo veo.<p>

Llegaron a un acantilado para ver cómo se escondía el sol en el mar. La brisa que corría era muy suave, éste hacía que los cabellos de los dos se movieran y bailaran. Hipo sacó dos manzanas y dos piezas de pollo que había traído. Le dio a su hija la manzana y el pollo.

Hipo: ¡Ten!  
>Alina: ¡Gracias!<br>(Hipo le sonrió)  
>Alina: Oye pá, ¿tú me quieres verdad?<br>Hipo: Sí hija, tú y tu madre son las dos mujeres de mi vida,¡ no sé qué haría sin ustedes!  
>(Alina sentía un pequeño nudo en la garganta)<br>Alina: Y...¿nunca me vas a dejar sola verdad?  
>Hipo: ¡Nunca! Pero, no entiendo, ¿por qué las preguntas hija?<br>Alina: Es que...cuando me regañas, siento que lo haces por molestarme y que ya no me quieres, o desearías...  
>(Hipo la interrumpió con un sonido de silencio)<br>Hipo: Nunca, escúchame bien, NUNCA te voy a dejar sola, nunca voy a dejar de quererte, nunca voy desearte un mal, eres una parte de mí y eres mejor que todo el oro que puede existir.  
>(Alina no resistió más y lágrimas empezaron a bajar muy rápido)<br>Hipo: Que pasa, cielo, ¿que pasa?  
>Alina: Ya veo por qué mamá te escogió como mi padre, ¡eres el padre más amoroso de todos!<br>(Luego Hipo puso la cabeza de Alina contra su pecho)  
>Hipo: ¡Te quiero mucho mí bebe!<br>Alina: ¡Yo también papá!

Luego de cariñoso gesto Alina se dio cuenta que ya estaba siendo la puesta de sol. Se lo señaló a Hipo.

Alina: Pá ¡mira!

Se percató y se puso a contemplarlo abrazado de su hija. Ya después que el sol se escondió se pusieron de pie y montaron en Chimuelo, ya cuando estuvieron listos para volar, Chimuelo percibió una cierta presencia enemiga, entonces empezó a gruñir.

Hipo: ¿Chimuelo? ¿Qué pasa?

Alina abrazó a su padre pero éste se quitó ya que se bajó para ver si había algo. Alina no se molestó por el gesto. Hipo no había visto nada así que volvió a montar en Chimuelo.

Hipo: Seguro que no fue nada...Tranquilo Chimuelo.

Luego le dio unas palmadas en el cuello. Esto lo tranquilizó un poco. Emprendieron vuelo a Berk. Alina iba abrazada de su padre.

Después que llegaron a Berk, se dirigieron a la casa. Entraron y Astrid los esperaba.  
>Astrid: ¿Y cómo estuvo la tarde?<br>Alina: ¡Fue magnifica má! ¡Vimos al sol esconderse en el mar!  
>Astrid: ¡Vaya! ¡Qué lindo!<br>Alina: Pero estoy cansada, no voy a comer, ¡hasta mañana!  
>Astrid ¡Hasta mañana!<br>Alina: ¡Hasta mañana pá!  
>Hipo: ¡Hasta mañana hija!<p>

Subió a su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama y recordó al Furia Nocturna, ella estaba decidida a entrenarlo a como dé lugar, entonces ideó un plan antes de acostarse, de traerle unas telas para curar su pata y pescado en la mañana , antes que todos se levantaran, porque eso era lo que comía Chimuelo, así que asumió que ese dragón también. Luego se durmió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente puso en marcha su plan, agarró un pescado grade, las telas y lo hecho en un bolso que ella tenía y salió por atrás de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se dirigió a los bosques del este para ver si lo encontraba. Ya había llegado entonces empezó a llamar al dragón.

Alina: ¡Hey! ¡Furia Nocturna! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te traje comida! ¡Sal por favor!

Cuando casi se dio por vencida, el dragón asomó su cabeza por encima de una piedra. El olor a pescado había llegado a su nariz. Se acercó lentamente, gruñía a la vez.

Alina: T-toma dra...gón?

Se percató que era un dragón niña por la forma de los ojos, eran muy diferentes a los de Chimuelo.  
>La furia nocturna abrió la boca.<p>

Alina: ¡Vaya! ¡También eres chimuela!  
>(Mostró los dientes y le arrebató de las manos el pescado)<br>Alina: A-já? Bueno...yo...¡vine a curarte esa patita!

Luego la furia nocturna entrecerró los ojos azul profundo. Alina se acercó por un lado para mirar más de cerca la pata.

Alina: Seguro que no tienes nombre ¿verdad?

La furia nocturna estaba mirando detenidamente a la muchacha para ver qué haría, estaba desconfiada de ella. Ya por fin Alina llegó a la pata de la dragona, observó una pequeña cortadura.

Alina: Sabes, te puedo poner un nombre.

Le decía esto mientras se acuclillaba y sacaba las telas de su bolso. Pensaba en un nombre y después de un par de minutos se le ocurrió uno.

Alina: ¿Lía?

La dragona se había acomodado, estaba sumisa, ni siquiera sentía las telas, Alina estaba siendo muy cuidadosa.

Alina: ¡Lía! ¡Eres Lía!  
>(Ya Alina había terminado de curar su pata)<br>Alina: ¡Ya está! ¿Cómo sientes la pata Lía?  
>(Ésta volvió a ver como si nada hubiera pasado, luego se levantó y se fue alejando)<br>Alina: ¿Oye oye? Ni un gesto de "gracias"  
>(Lía le devolvió un gruñido y se alejó)<br>Alina: Bueno si ese es tu gesto de "gracias"... ¡Pero mañana vuelvo para ver tu patita!

Luego Alina emprendió camino hacia casa. Se escuchó una varita que se quebraba. Se detuvo y comenzó a examinar su alrededor.

Alina: ¡O-okey?!

Y de repente unos arbustos se sacudieron violentamente. Daban señal como si algo fuera a salir de ahí. Entonces la muchacha tomó una piedra que estaba a un lado de ella y con la mano temblorosa fingió que la tiraría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOOOOOOOO tranquila no te aré daño, solamente no me lastimes...okey, basta, dejaré el dramatismo pero si están interesados en saber quien es nuestro espía misterioso, entonces no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de su novela "Un Nuevo Comienzo"<strong>_

_**Nos Leemos...**_


	5. Capítulo 5: Regreso de un viejo conocido

**_Hola, me extrañaron :3 ... ok no, igual espero que hayan tenido un gran inicio de este 2015, es por eso que les traje otro capítulo de esta historia. _**

**_Espero que lo disfruten y...3...2...1..."ACCIÓN" :)_**

**_.:.:.:.:/:-:/:.:.:.:._**

_Luego de curar la pata de Lía, Alina emprendió camino hacia casa. Se escuchó una varita que se quebraba. Se detuvo y comenzó a examinar su alrededor._

_Alina: ¡O-okey!_

_Y de repente unos arbustos se sacudieron violentamente. Daban señal como si algo fuera a salir de ahí. Entonces la muchacha tomó una piedra que estaba a un lado de ella y con la mano temblorosa fingió que la tiraría._

* * *

><p>Alina: ¡E-estoy a-ar-m-mada!<br>(Y unos hombres salieron)  
>Alina: ¿Eh? ¿Qui-quienes son ustedes?<br>Guardia: Nuestro jefe es un viejo amigo de tu padre... ¡Tu vienes con nosotros!  
>Alina: ¿Qué? Yo no voy a ninguna parte.<p>

Lanzó la piedra contra uno de los hombres y empezó a correr y gritar ayuda!. Alina creyó que los había perdido por que ya estaba llegando a la aldea. Se detuvo y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas en señal de descansar. Inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente. Siguió caminando y se topó a su padre. Ella corrió a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

Alina: ¡Papá!  
>Hipo: ¿Alina? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esta tan agitada?<br>Dagur: ¡Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta!  
>(Hipo alzó la mirada y se llevó la sorpresa más grande de todo el día)<br>Hipo: ¡Dagur! ¿Eres tú?  
>Dagur: ¡Claro que lo soy! Sólo que un poco más fuerte... Y veo que ya tienes...un descendiente.<br>(Miraba con desprecio a Alina. Hipo la abrazaba más fuerte)  
>Hipo: ¡Sí! ¡¿A qué viniste?!<br>Dagur: Pues a saldar una cuenta... No sé si sabes que TUS dragones robaron TODA nuestra comida y destruyeron media isla Berserker. Sólo venía a devolverte el favor, pero no con la isla, ¡sino con ella!

Y de pronto golpearon a Hipo por la espalda y Dagur jaló del brazo a Alina. Esta forcejeaba con él.

Alina: ¡Suéltame! ¡Papá!

Chimuelo escuchó los gritos y fue corriendo a socorrer a su jinete. Éste se había sentado ya que el golpe lo había dejado sin aire.

Hipo: ¡Chimuelo, ve por ella!  
>(Este asintió y empezó a disparar contra todos ellos pero sin lastimar a Alina)<br>Dagur: Hipo, si me lastimas ella se muere.  
>(Y la amenazó con una espada muy afilada y puso la punta en el cuello)<br>Hipo: ¡Chimuelo, para!  
>(Éste se detuvo pero miraba a Dagur con odio)<br>Hipo: ¡Suéltala Dagur! ¡Es conmigo el problema!  
>Dagur: Sí pero con ella saldas el problema.<br>(Alina empezó a gritarle que la soltara mientras forcejeaba con él)  
>Dagur: ¡Ya cállate mocosa inepta!<p>

De pronto un chillido se escuchó.

Todos volvían a ver al cielo. El chillido volvía a oírse y todas las miradas fueron directo a Chimuelo. Éste miraba de un lado a otro. Hipo no sabía de qué se trataba hasta que una explosión violeta oscuro levantó un montón de polvo, el cual hizo retumbar todo. Todos agitaban la mano en frente de su rostro y tosían para quitarse el polvo de enfrente y Alina dijo una frase.

Alina: LÍA!

Ella miraba a todos los que estaba a su alrededor y luego dirigió la mirada a Dagur y Alina. Se acercó gruñendo a ellos dos. A Dagur le empezó a temblar la mano con la espada y esta le hizo un arañazo en el cuello a la muchacha.

Alina: Ouuch!

Como si fuera la última gota que derramó el vaso, Lía se lanzó sobre Dagur para disparar. Ya estaba lista, era sólo un empujón y Dagur quedaría sin cabeza.

Alina: ¡Lía! ¡No!  
>Dagur: Sí Lía, ¡No!<br>Alina: ¡Usted cállese! Lía...Hey chica, ¡tranquila!

Hipo quedó atónito, simplemente no creía lo que veían sus ojos y Chimuelo se quedó viendo al dragón confundido.

Alina: Lía...por favor, cálmate, estoy bien, tranquila.  
>(Lía desistía, estaba decidida a disparar)<br>Alina: Por favor Lía.

Luego Alina se arrodilló. Lía sintió la debilidad que tenía la muchacha y con sólo eso, retrocedió, luego se acercó a Alina cómo para olfatearla. Ella no se movió. Lía empezó a darle empujoncito a ella en señal de sumisión. Luego Alina suspiró.

Alina: ¡Gracias!

Hipo se acercó, todavía estaba sorprendido; Astrid, quien había llegado a ver lo que ocurría, observó a Hipo tembloroso, luego vio a su hija con la furia nocturna y quedó igual de atónita que Hipo. Alina se percató que su padre venía.

Hipo: ¿Alina?  
>Alina: Papá yo...<br>Hipo: ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Hipo se iba acercando más y Lía empezó a gruñir, pero éste extendió la mano para usar la misma técnica de siempre.

Alina: ¿Q-qué?  
>(Lía accedió a bajar la cabeza)<p>

Hipo: Tú y yo vamos a hablar de esto!  
>Alina: ¿Pero?<br>(Hipo la miró en señal de que hiciera silencio)  
>Dagur: ¡Esto no se ha acabado! ¡ATRAPEN AL FURIA NOCTURNA!<br>Alina: ¡No!  
>(Unos Berserkers vinieron y la sujetaron a ella y a Hipo)<br>Alina: ¡Suéltenme ya! ¡Pá!

Hipo forcejeó y pudo liberarse y fue hacia su hija. Ésta vio que Lía ya no se defendía tanto y daba chillidos.

Alina: ¡Pá! ¡Ayuda a Lía! ¡Ayúdala!

La muchacha remarcó la última palabra. Hipo parecía desistir pero un recuerdo fugaz vino a su mente de cuando ayudó a Chimuelo a liberarse del barco en llamas, entonces, aunque de entre mala y buena gana, fue a defender a Lía. Astrid fue a ayudar a su hija y tomó un hacha y amenazó a los Berserkers. Hubo una gran lucha en ese momento. Por fin Alina se había soltado y fue a ayudar a Lía. Hipo se las estaba arreglando con otros Berserkers junto con Chimuelo. Alina tomó una espada caída y comenzó a pelear con los Berserkers junto con Lía. De la nada, empezaron a salir más y más Berserkers que rodeaban a las dos, ya estaban agotadas, las estaban acorralando en una punta de la plaza, donde la salida era caer al mar.

Hipo: Alina!

De pronto el suelo comenzó a quebrarse poco a poco donde estaban Lía y Alina. Dagur observó el momento perfecto para vengarse de Hipo.

Dagur: Berserkers, Golpeen el suelo todo lo que puedan!  
>Alina: ¡No por favor no!<p>

Hipo quiso ir a rescatar a su hija pero unos guardias de Dagur le impedían el paso, Astrid también lo trataba pero tenía el mismo resultado. De repente el suelo se quebro por completo y Lía y Alina cayeron. Dagur las veía hasta que cayeron al fondo del mar, y con una sonrisa dirigió la mirada hacia los Berserkers.

Dagur: ¡Trabajo terminado! Nos podemos ir.

Hipo estaba furioso y corrió y lo tomó del cuello; estaba decidido, aunque fuera imposible, a matarlo.

Hipo: Eres un mal...

Dagur trataba de quitarse las manos de Hipo de su cuello, al parecer no era tan fuerte como decía. Luego lo soltó aunque lo dejó casi sin aire y le pronunció una frase.

Dagur: Debiste controlar a tus mascotas, y así tu hija talvez estaría aquí.  
>Hipo: Tú...<p>

Luego Chimuelo vio hacia donde había ocurrido el accidente y vio agitarse unas alas. Le hizo un gesto a Hipo para que mirara. Éste dejó a Dagur quien se sorprendió de no poder deshacerse de la muchacha. Lía agarraba con las patas a Alina y luego la acostó en el suelo. Ésta empezó a toser como para tratar de sacar el agua que había tragado. Hipo llegó a su lado.

Hipo: Alina...  
>Alina: ¡Pá!<br>Dagur: ¡No! ¡Acábenlos!  
>Berserker: ¡Señor, tenemos muy pocos hombres!<br>(Dagur no podía arriesgarse)  
>Dagur: ¡Ganaste la batalla, pero no la guerra Hipo!<p>

Y se marchó hasta los barcos con los pocos guardias que le quedaban.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ja, Dagur se fue ¿o no? , quien sabe y por cierto "wuau" se nota que la confianza creció en esas 2.<br>Nos vemos despúes. Bye :3**_


	6. Capítulo 6:El amor de un padre

_**Hola mis lectores, les tengo un mensaje de la autora original: "Muchas gracias, no creí que mi historia llegaría tan lejos, muchas gracias por los reviews y espero les guste como sigue"**_

_**Buenos chicos no los hago esperar, aqui tienen "El Amor de un Padre"**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

* * *

><p>Hipo lo miró alejarse. Se volvió y observó que Astrid ayudaba a Alina. Lía se quedó echada a la par de ella. Hipo pareció acercarse para decir algo y Astrid lo calló como si le hubiera leído la mente.<p>

Astrid: ¡Hipo, ahora no!  
>Alina: No má, creo que sí tiene que hablar conmigo.<br>(Astrid le acarició la espalda y luego se acercó al oído de hipo y le susurró)  
>Astrid: ¡No seas tan duro con ella!<br>(Desvió la mirada. Se acercó a Alina y se acuclilló a su lado)  
>Hipo: Alina, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?<br>Alina: Yo... traté, ¡pero las veces que tenía la oportunidad tú te ibas o me ignorabas!

Hipo en ese momento la miraba detenidamente mientras procesaba un recuerdo de su padre y él en la misma situación. Sintió que una lágrima estaba a punto de escapar, miró hacia arriba como para que ésta se devolviera, pero resultó inútil.  
>Alina: ¿Pá? ¿Que...que tienes?<br>Hipo: ¡Perdóname!  
>(La muchacha lo miró confundida)<br>Alina: ¿Cómo?  
>Hipo: Es que...me recuerdas tanto a mí.<br>Alina: Sí...mamá me lo dijo.  
>Hipo: ¿Astrid?<br>Alina: Sí, era por eso que quería mostrarte a Lía.  
>Hipo: No comprendo.<br>Alina: Mamá me contó la historia que pasaron Chimuelo y tú; de todas las aventuras, problemas, metidas de pata que tuvieron que pasar para ser quienes son.  
>Hipo: Y es por eso mismo que no quería que tuvieras un dragón.<br>Alina: Ahora soy yo la que no comprende.  
>Hipo: No quería que terminaras como yo, no quería que sufrieras esa vida de andar de un lado a otro con un pie, por eso es que te protejo, porque este mundo tiene peligros y tú eres alguien que no tiene por qué enfrentarlos.<br>Alina: ¡Pero pá! Si no me enfrentó a ellos, nunca aprenderé a vivir, que pasara cuando tenga que vivir sola o lejos de ti o de mamá.  
>Hipo: ¡Estas muy joven para pensar en eso!<br>Alina: No quiero ser dura papá...pero no puedo ser un bebé por siempre.  
>Hipo: ¡¿Es que acaso no comprendes que lo único que hago es protegerte?!<br>Alina: ¡Sí! Y lo aprecio pero creo que deberías saber que por tu propio bien y el mío, es mejor que me dejes crecer.

Hipo ya tenía los ojos llenos, se levantó junto con Alina, la miró, y con toda la dulzura que podía tener en su ser, la abrazó. Alina pudo sentir como le transmitía ese gran amor de padre, ahí comprendió a que se refería con "lo único que hago es protegerte". No resistió y las lágrimas corrieron.

Alina: ¡Yo también te quiero papá!

Hipo no podía responder. Su garganta estaba enmudada en alegría y tristeza. Astrid a lo lejos observó la hermosa escena al igual que todos los que estaban ahí presentes.

Luego Hipo y Alina se soltaron. Hipo la sujetó de los hombros.

Hipo: Eres mi tesoro más grande y no quiero que nada te pase. Sé que no te puedo decir nada porque tu madre tiene razón, saliste a mí Alina.  
>Alina: ¡Lo sé papá y aprecio lo que haces por mí!<br>Hipo: Y discúlpame por ser tan sobreprotector, pero el ser un cabeza dura ya es parte de mí.  
>(Alina le sonrió dulcemente. Astrid se acercó y puso sus manos en el hombro de cada uno)<br>Astrid: Me alegro que ya se hayan reconciliado.  
>Hipo: ¿Y será que puedo conocer a tu furia nocturna?<br>Alina: Sí... claro...por supuesto... em.Lía!

Ella atendió la orden y se levantó. Se colocó al lado de Alina y alzó la cabeza para observar a Hipo, Astrid y quien había llegado ahí, Chimuelo. Lía miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a los que estaban en frente suyo. Para ella eran bastante curiosos ya que nunca los había visto pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver a Chimuelo quien lo miró torciendo de un lado la cabeza.

Alina: Bueno... ¡Pá! ¡Má! ¡Ella es Lía!  
>(Hipo sonrió al verla y extendió la mano para tocar su cabeza)<br>Hipo: Es realmente linda Alina, ¿cómo la hallaste?  
>Alina: Estaba luchando en el bosque del Este, creo, con otro dragón y después que terminaron ella se quedó pero cojeaba de una pata, la cual curé. De hecho, creo que todavía la tiene.<p>

Luego se fijó para asegurarse que tuviera las telas que le había puesto pero en realidad estaban todas rasgadas. Y además la herida que tenía casi se curaba por completo. Alina se lo mostró a su padre.

Hipo: Hiciste un muy buen trabajo con ella hija!  
>Alina: No fue muy fácil que digamos. Cuando me intenté acercar casi me devora viva y tuve que correr aunque aun no entiendo como encontró.<br>Hipo: Jajaja pues los furia nocturna tienen varias habilidades y descubrí que una de ellas es que son muy buenos rastreadores.  
>Alina: ¿En serio?<br>Hipo: Ajá! Y ¿sabes que es lo que me llama la atención de ella? ¡Sus ojos!  
>Alina: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen?<br>Hipo: Yo creía que todos las furias nocturnas tenían los ojos como chimuelo pero veo que no es así.  
>Alina: ¡Ah ya! Jeje sí, sus ojos son realmente hermosos, ¡son como el océano alumbrado por la luna!<br>Astrid: ¡Qué lindo hija!  
>Alina: ¡Así lo veo yo!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>WUAAAAA *llorando* , eso fue hermoso yo quiero un padre así.<strong>_

_**Ustedes que dicen, quieren temporada 3 o ahi quedo?**_

_**Nos Leemos...**_


	7. Atencion!

Este mensaje viene por parte de un cambio de lugar, esta historia pasara a manos de su autora original en su actual cuenta de wattpad. Este es el linc de:

Un Nuevo Comienzo: 65807365-una-nueva-vida-hiccstrid-la-nueva-vida-hiccstrid

Un Nuevo Comienzo II: 98176066-un-nuevo-comienzo-hiccstrid-nueva-vida

Gracias por su cumprension.

Este mensaje solo durara 1 mes asi que disfrutenlo.

Atte.


End file.
